


Burnt

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Year Quests (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Natsu comes up with an idea to heal Lucy after he accidentally burnt her chest when Ignia's flames turned him into a monster. However, when he finds her laying almost naked on his bed, he thinks it's maybe not as good as it seemed (or he tried to convince himself about that).TOTALLY SMUTSET AT THE 100 YEAR QUEST
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Burnt

She was actually not so sure why she had agreed to Natsu’s idea about to how to heal the wounds left in her body when she tried to stop him from slaying the Water God Dragon. 

She could see he was feeling too guilty, and it made sense. She was scared as fuck when she saw him like that. This must have been worse than when he turned into E.N.D because even Gray gasped aloud when he saw him. He must have believed it was his fault she had this horrible wounds across her chest. So when he suggested to heal them as Igneel had told him to, she agreed. He suddenly seemed to recover from his deep, dark thoughts when she did that. 

Wendy could have healed her and it wouldn’t be so weird. The situation they were in now was nothing but embarrassing. She laid on the bed of the room they had rented for days before keeping on with their quest. She was shirtless waiting for him to do his thing, looking at the ceiling while eyeing him from the corner of her eye when he came out of the bathroom. They were alone. Their friends had decided to leave them and she didn’t know why. Apparently she was the only one ignorant about his intentions. 

“Umm, I… I think this was a bad idea” he babbled when he saw her. Her whole chest was covered in bandages, telling him her wounds reached to… well, her bare self. 

“Why?” Lucy sat down, embarrassed at how glued his eyes were on her, and started to undo the bandages covering her, careful not to flash down too much when it came to her breasts, relieved that she decided to put on a sports bra. 

“You will freak out. I know” he answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“D-does it involve you touching me?” her eyes were wide open, trying to imagine the situation of him, running his hands across her chest with her consent. 

“W-well… not just touching.” Natsu almost whispered the last part, pulling at his scarf that felt suddenly too tight. 

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me about this?” she almost screamed, startling the dragon slayer. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it before. It seemed such a good idea at first. I see why Happy asked me if I was sure about this” he looked at her, serious now. “But Mavis I feel so guilty. I’m so sorry” his eyes were now looking at his feet and his hands fisted on his pants. 

“That’s okay. I don’t blame you.” she sighed. She didn’t like this side of him where he felt guilty for something he couldn’t even control. “Y-you can heal me if you feel like it” she babbled. Her cheeks reddened even more now, and he was starting to match her color. “So… what is it about?” she wondered, trying to make her voice sound concealing. 

“Igneel told me… my saliva is supposed to heal fire wounds” he decided finally to take off the scarf and place it somewhere on the bed. “B-but if you don’t want me to do this it's okay, we’ll ask Wendy…”

“No.” she said, eagerly, and she couldn’t believe her own words. “It’s okay. Do what you have to.” Lucy stated, and finished taking off the bandages, laying again on the bed, and looking at the ceiling while she waited. She was somehow familiar with him being close to her, so it shouldn’t be so terrible. There were nights when they slept together and Natsu would hug her tightly too. He had seen her naked many times, and she told herself again it wasn’t a big deal. 

Only it was. 

It felt like an eternity when she waited for him, but at the same time it seemed like less than a second passed when she felt him move, and then her sides were caged under his legs and arms, her eyes closing when she saw pink spikes of hair. Heat started to grow exponentially every where he was near, and she was soon regretting this decision as the feeling that crept to her head was nothing she ever experienced before. Why did she agree to do this again? Was it even necessary that he hovered over her? Why did she feel so anxious? 

Lucy felt his soft hair caress her shoulder before his left hand brushed her hair out of her torso and a faint feeling of his lips closing on her skin made her squirm in her place. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, parting from her but still so close she could feel the air he puffed from his mouth on the wet patch of her skin with his own saliva. 

“No, I’m okay. K-keep going” Lucy mumbled, still her voice not convincing. The recent act had awakened too fast the strong feelings she had for him and was only trying to ignore. Now that they were like this, the fact that she was in love with him, in a romantic –and also lustful– way made itself clear. 

Honestly, she thought he would just spit on her at some parts and that would be all, but if it was going to be like this… it was a lot more intimate, and maybe she was okay about it. The slight pain she felt when he touched her could be ignored if he were to kiss her damaged skin again. 

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t seem to expect his tongue lapping at the skin on the top of her breasts. If he felt her heart beating too fast, he didn’t say anything. Instead, his lips closed on the next patch to moist it and then ran his tongue again on her skin. His hair caressing her shoulder and neck as he kept lapping at her, distracted her from the sudden heat forming at the pit of her stomach. He continued with his ministrations until he met with the limit of her sports bra, stopping a while to rest. 

Her eyes closed, her red cheeks and her quivering lips as he lapped at her soft and damaged skin had sent the dragon-slayer into a trance, not bothering to watch her every once in a while as he let his tongue run across her body. He was afraid of this before because he knew it might scare her, but seeing her like this, it looked like she was also enjoying it. And it sent shivers down his spine, straight to his groin. 

“It looks better now” he commented, causing her to open her eyes again, tilting her head a little to look at the top of her breast, that looked different now. It was like she was sun burnt rather than burnt by dragon fire. 

“Wow, it really works.” her eyes lit up and met his, who was looking at her intently. 

“See, what did I tell you?” he grinned happily, dissipating the tension built minutes ago. 

“Thank you, Natsu” Lucy smiled at him, but he could see she was hiding something for him. 

But he decided to ignore it and instead lowered himself until his face was on the underside of her breasts, kissing her softly again, also ignoring the probably questioning look of her. Instead of that, however, she whimpered, and when he eyed her again he saw her chest heaving and her eyes closing. He tried to ignore the heat coiling in his lower stomach and then a rush of musky smell had him soon losing his composure. He stopped and lapped again. She tasted different. Natsu closed his eyes and silently continued with his task, fully ignoring his surroundings. 

His rough lips and his hot tongue, along with the heat his body exhaled constantly, clouded her mind instantly and she could only concentrate in the feeling of him so close to her. If she kept her eyes open, she was sure she would melt and even moan his name just by watching him do such things with her body. She started to imagine him going down on her just like that, even though she had never been touched that way. She closed her legs to keep him from smelling her arousal and after minutes of lapping her skin, she felt his teeth grazing her, faintly sucking before releasing and moving up again to her face. 

She decided to ignore it. How could she think about that kind of stuff when he was only trying to help her?. She opened her eyes again to find him looking at her, questioningly. Lucy rasped and startled him, who grinned again, telling her everything was okay. 

“Um… I’m gonna need to…” he babbled, pointing at her bra. His cheeks were deep red. 

“Oh.” she laughed nervously and slowly sat up on the bed. She guided her hands to her shoulders, looking down from him, too embarrassed to see him now that she had imagined him lapping at her for totally different reasons. Lucy could feel his gaze directed to her shoulders when she lowered the straps of her bra to show him the damaged skin there, and then leaned back when she was ready and silently waited for him. 

“Were you scared of me back then?” he asked, serious, suddenly changing the whole atmosphere they were in. 

“I think I was more scared for you” she confessed, her fingers playing with her hair. 

“You know I won’t die so easily” the dragon slayer comforted her, caressing the skin of her abdomen with no intentions but to soothe her. 

“It’s not that. I was scared you would turn into a monster, and not forgive yourself after that” Lucy sat up again to face him. He seemed taken aback by her words. 

“Would you be scared of me if I turned into a monster?” his hand rested now on his neck and he tilted his head, looking dejected. 

“Never!” the stellar mage answered eagerly and reached for his neck to hug him tightly, hating that he would ever think such a thing. “You are my friend and you will always be” her right hand went to his skull and caressed his soft hair. 

Natsu leaned onto her touch and she gasped, suddenly remembering her wounds, and parted from him quickly. He seemed to be remembering the same. 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized. 

“That’s okay. We aren’t finished yet” she smiled, leaning back again on the mattress as she waited for him to continue with what they were here for. 

He crawled back at her, stopping at her cleavage and giving a long lick at the damaged skin. She shuddered at that and he suddenly fell into his heated trance again. He looked back at her eyes and saw them clouded. His heart was beating so fast just by looking at her. How could he stop his mind from thinking about taking her right then and there? 

“Um…Lucy?” he mumbled huskily to signal it was time for her to get completely out of her upper clothes.

Her hands flattened on her stomach, going slowly up to the hem of her bra and started to hike it up in front of him, revealing the burnt skin of her breasts, a lot more damaged than the other parts. But he still thought she was beautiful, watching her breathe elaborately while looking at him. He didn’t hesitate to take a long lick at the valley between her breasts, feeling her heart against her ribs increase its pace when he looked back at her face. Then, he lapped eagerly but softly at her right breast, excepting her nipple and did the same to her left, infatuated by the sight of her blushing, mouth open and dizzy eyes, looking at him. She looked better now; her wounds had almost disappeared when he lapped at her right nipple, watching her bit her lips, suppressing a moan. When he sucked, grazing her bud with his teeth, it was enough to make her whimper again and moan his name. 

Lucy startled herself with her own moan, opening her eyes in realization. “Sorry… uhh…” she felt her face heat up when she saw nothing but a predatory gaze hovering over her. 

“Don’t be” he kind of growled, lowering his face to play attention to the other nipple, lapping while looking at her and sucking too, making her moan again and arch her back to him. He could feel her hardened peaks against him.

Suddenly, he stopped, and she could see the concern in his expression when their eyes locked. He was silently apologizing and started to move out of the bed but her arms stopped him, locking themselves around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

It was the hottest thing he had ever experienced, and saying that was a lot. His rough lips caressed hers when he started to respond and he tried to say her name just to make sure he wasn’t living a dream, but Lucy just changed the way she was kissing him by gently biting his upper lip and pull at it, as an indication that she wanted more of him. Natsu obliged, closing his eyes and letting his teeth graze her carefully before he was slowly entering his tongue inside her mouth, searching for hers, as he had heard from their guild mates when they chatted about kissing. When their tongues crashed, he moaned faintly, and reached his hands up to her cheeks, using his fingers to pull at her hair and make her arch her back beneath him.

They parted for air and when that happened it felt like they had already kissed their lips to much and was time for him to move to her jaw and neck, desperately wanting to keep tasting her as he placed one hand on her ribs, drawing circles before he cupped one breast roughly, making her shudder against him. Mavis he could feel her hot under him and by the lewd smell coming from between her legs, she wanted him just as desperately as he did. Being him, he lost no time in hiking up his knee to her groin, while distracting her with a rough bite on her neck.

“Natsu” she moaned, lowering her hands to his shoulders as she pealed off the vest he always wore down his arms. The sight of him finally shirtless as he looked at her like she was some sort of goddess sent her to a new level of lust, only fueled by his leg colliding against her center.

It was all going too fast. His tongue was now lapping at a new hickey he made on her skin, marking her possessively and after seconds he was back to her hardened nipples, caging her waist to keep her close as she rolled her hips against his leg. 

Lucy’s nails raked his muscled chest before she moved her hand lower and in a moment of boldness gripped his covered erection, that have been stabbing her since a while ago. Lucy heard him growl against her body. 

“Lucy” he called her, awakening her from the deep trance she was in. His eyes looked darker and clouded, his cheeks were reddening by the second along with his lips. She was still cupping him and his fingers pinched at her right nipple, startling her until she was all ears. “What are we doing?” 

“I don’t know” she replied, suddenly feeling conscious of her naked chest and rid up skirt but actually not caring too much. “I just feel like this is right… I want you” she whispered the last part, and her hand gripped him a little tighter when he responded with a hard rub of his leg against her covered core.

“I love you” the dragon-slayer confessed, looking at her with dreamy eyes and living her speechless. Her eyes were almost watering because of the pent up emotion of years dreaming with him saying that to her, before she finally registered it had actually happened.

But she couldn’t say a word back.

Lucy sat up on the bed, pushing him back and then kneeled, taking off her bra that still clung to her chest as he watched questioningly. She then reached for the hem of her skirt to unzip it and take it off, clumsily lifting herself from the bed and kneeled again. She crawled back to him and sat on his lap, her covered core settling against his as she kissed him fervently, using her tongue to ease him up. His heart started beating fast again and soon he was gripping her hips and her butt. Lucy rolled her hips against his and moaned when she slid her clit down his cock, not even knowing what she was actually doing. 

As she left his lips, she lowered hers to his neck, lapping and testing his reactions by how hard he squeezed her or growled, and tried to gather up all the courage she needed to let him now what she felt. With a new roll of her hips, that released lewd moans from both of them, Lucy bit the shell of his ear and mumbled: “I love you too”, triggering a series of events she was no longer able to control when the dragon slayer kissed her senseless and groped one breast, lowering the other hand to cup her core and rub it profoundly against her, then sticked two fingers past her panties and stroked her the same way. 

“You’re dripping” he commented, pushing her back on the bed. Her back hit the mattress and soon he pealed down the only cloth she had left to see her, smell her, and then finally taste her, running his tongue all along her folds like he was starving. Damn, he was looking forward to taste her there since he first landed a kiss on her skin. He lapped and sucked, not getting tired of her taste, not when she felt so sweet down there and was looking at him like that, her fingers digging into his skull. He could feel her vibrate against him and clench when he sucked at the nub above her entrance and then pushed a finger inside to see if she liked it. The action made her body shudder and release a warm liquid he was very eager to drink, and that had her moaning his name while she tightened around his finger. He growled as he lapped her dry. 

“I just… came” Lucy released his head and breathed elaborately. Natsu looked at her with amazement, not even knowing what had just happened but happy he could make her come in such a short period of time. He went back to her (upper) lips.

“That was hot” he commented, laughing and hugging her as he could in this position. 

Minutes of heavy breaths from her passed and Lucy cupped his rock hard erection again, straining against his pants, earning a whimper from the dragon slayer, who looked at her puzzled. She pushed him with his back on the mattress and rubbed her palm against his covered shaft, using her other hand to unbuckle his belt and then touch him without the restrains of his clothes. He felt hot, velvety and also long and thick. He was panting when Lucy looked back at him and she kissed him sweetly, but he responded hotly. 

The stelar-mage crawled to his lap and pushed down his legs the offending clothes, eyeing him, big and wanting as she took him again and moved her fist up and down his shaft while kissing his neck. She moistened him more with her own fluids and stilled when he was at her opening before Natsu shot open his eyes and stopped her hand on him. 

“You sure?” he asked, trying to confirm she was willing to do this with him. 

“Yes. I need you” she replied, guiding him into her entrance and lowering her body onto him, slowly. 

Natsu’s eyes fixated on the way his cock was disappearing inside her and how good she felt around his tip. His heart was beating so fast against his ribcage he swore it could be heard from miles. But when he looked at her face again and saw pain, he felt guilty for feeling too good. 

“Are you okay, Lucy?” he asked, rubbing circles on her hips. “I don’t wanna hurt you. If you don’t want…huh” Natsu was interrupted by her hips circling and lowering further onto him, until he was buried deep within her. 

“I’m okay” she mumbled and cupped his jaw to kiss him slowly and hotly again. 

“Fuck. You feel so good, Lucy” he moaned after she bit his lower lip and lifted her hips again to go down faster. 

The pain started to vanish completely when he placed his hands on her lower back and kissed her throat, urging her on. Her hips started moving unconsciously along with his, and locking eyes with him as they did that felt like the most intimate act. A certain move made her shudder and moan loudly against his neck and he muffled the sound kissing her desperately. 

“You feel so good” she babbled, her eyes dizzy with lust when she felt the urge to come again, the head of his cock hitting a sensitive spot within her that had her near the edge. Lucy flattened her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the mattress, moving her hips faster while he looked at her, amazed. 

It felt like one minute ago they were far from being anything but friends and then they were everything possible. Natsu had been in love with Lucy since long ago and even when he didn’t know he was, at least he felt that without her he was a mess. He couldn’t even comprehend how he had lived his life without her, remembering clearly the day they met and how she began to get into his heart, ridiculously fast. 

Lucy was certainly too much for him. Apart from insanely beautiful, she had a strong heart and will, and would do anything to protect her friends. She would do anything to protect him and keep him from falling apart and that was something he appreciated a lot, but sometimes he wanted that her attention was directed only to him, and felt selfish. She always kicked him out when he started to cross certain limits she had stablished and he was sure she didn’t want him at all. 

She must have been too scared of him because of what happened that day and that couldn’t be good. He lived and laughed because of her and it wasn’t fair she had to see him like that, or be hurt by him, even if it was unconsciously. 

That’s why when he saw himself hovering above her without her kicking him back, his mind quickly gave up on overanalyzing the situation and instead focused on her reactions to his gentle touch. She had agreed to do this and that was a good sign. 

She cared about him too, she wasn’t afraid of him and she trusted him completely to let him see her and lick her. 

He was hard maybe since he first felt her skin on his lips and eager to kiss her whole body. Lucy’s reactions to him were unbelievable and a silent trance settled in both of them as they built the lust needed to get them together. When she kissed him to keep him there as the treatment finished, he already knew how she felt. Her heart was beating too fast and the heat of her body was coiling down between her legs. 

But nevertheless he panicked when he told her he loved her and she just looked at him before crawling to him and grind her hips against his, telling him exactly what she wanted. To hear her say the words, finally, snapped him out of his panic and he felt suddenly all fired up, touching her and pushing her back to keep licking her lower now. 

Her tight and hot walls where his cock was buried and the sight of her, mouth wide agape and boobs bouncing when she rode him had him loosing his temple. He needed faster, harder, deeper and it seemed like she was trying to do that too, as she lifted her hips until he was out and then went down faster onto him. 

“Natsu, I-I need…” 

“I know” he growled, lifting his upper half and and hugging her hips to move them until he was on top, reaching deeper inside of her. 

He gave her a long and hard thrust while digging his fingers into her hips and she screamed, not caring about anything now. Even when he very much liked her reactions to him, he had to keep her from yelling too loud and reached a hand to place his fingers on her mouth, while his lips travelled lower and bit her neck, moving his hips at a punishing pace, making the bed creak loudly. 

When Lucy bit and sucked at his fingers he growled at the erotic sight, imagining what they could be doing from now on if she let him. His other hand left her hip to travel lower and lift one leg to place it on his shoulder, and he found himself going even deeper. 

“Natsu. Fuck.” she whimpered, biting on his fingers even harder, her left hand coming down to touch the nub above where they were joined and his gaze was suddenly fixated in how his cock was coming in and out of her dripping cunt. “Keep doing thar” she mumbled, erotically, clearly not knowing how filthy she was being, “I’ve never felt so… complete” she gasped then, when the fingers he had placed inside her mouth replaced hers on her clit and rubbed just like she had been doing, driving her close to the edge again, as if he knew her body like the palm of his hand. 

“Luce, please, let me feel how you come around me” he lowered his head to her level, and his hips slapped against hers with force, while one of his arms kept her in place. She came, hard. Her walls tightened around him with greed, sending him over the edge quickly. “C-can I come inside you?” he asked between pants, her ragging breath and heaving breasts did nothing but increase the need to release right then.

“Yes, Natsu. Please” she babbled, and her right hand came to rest on his left arm, telling him everything was okay, when he came. His cock twitched and he spilled his seed vigorously inside her.

Natsu growled, prayed her name, panted and fell on top of her. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths from the intense orgasms. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and after a while Natsu laughed heartedly with her. She whined when he pulled out and held her close, waiting for her to recover, while tracing lazy patterns on her stomach with his fingers. 

“I’m so in love with you. I’ve always been” he told her and felt her breath hitch. 

Soon, she nuzzled his neck and kissed his shoulder in an act of reciprocation. “I never learnt how to read you all these years”

“I was scared” he exhaled a long breath. “I was scared of my feelings, and then whether you would love me back. After that, I was scared that if anything went wrong we wouldn’t be friends anymore”

“That would never happen, Natsu, you’re too important to me. I won’t let you go so easily.” she chuckled at the last part and mouthed his neck lazily. 

Natsu’s face lit up in surprise. Somehow, to hear her say that after the way they had ravaged each other felt a lot more intimate. Also, excluding Igneel and Happy, it was the first time someone had said that to him, so it had a deeper meaning. He squirmed when he felt her lips on his neck where she bit him moments ago and was about to kiss her back when a loud knock at the door startled them both. 

“Lucy! Are you okay? Did this idiot do something to you? I heard cries!” Erza’s voice could be heard clearly, along with the way she was getting madder with every second. 

“We’re okay” Natsu replied, covering Lucy with his body in case Erza broke the door. 

“I’ll come in, Lucy!” she exclaimed, ignoring him. 

“Erza” Wendy interrupted. “L-let them be. I-I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“What?”

“Well, it smells… there’s definitely no sign of blood or fear” she explained, and her voice came out like a whisper from behind the door.

“I’m okay, Erza. Natsu healed me.” Lucy spoke, and then could tell Erza had stopped in her tracks because of the sound her shield made. 

“Oh. I get it. Congratulations.” Erza’s voice was ridiculously weird now, and a few moments later there was no sign of them near the door. 

By the time, Natsu had spooned Lucy against his chest with his hardening cock teasing her folds, and succeeding in making her horny again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and just decided to post it. Hope you like it and let me know if you like to read more Nalu smuttiness.


End file.
